The Love of an Elf
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS. Legolas and Aragorn's Life before their adventure at Hogwarts. PREQUEL to 'Elf at Hogwarts'. An A.U. Fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The Love of an Elf **

By Mrs. Aish Luthor & Angelica (SecRet08)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Legolas/Aragorn (and other)

**Summary:** Legolas and Aragorn's life before their adventure at Hogwarts. PREQUEL to 'Elf at Hogwarts'. An A.U. (Alternate Universe) Fic.

**A/N: **Hello dearest readers, we're back! Aish and Angelica here… Since we can't continue Elf at Hogwarts anymore (cause it already has its new author and she's doing a really good job, she just finished writing the 10th chapter), we've decided to write a PREQUEL. We came up with the idea of writing a prequel during one boring ******* subject. So, dearest readers, without further ado, we present this prequel to you… *drum roll*

Here's the usual:

*…blah blah .* means they're speaking in Elvish language

And here's something new:

_' blah__ blah….'_ Means thoughts.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

            Aragorn was busy practicing sword fighting with Boromir when a messenger arrived informing him that King Arathorn wanted to see him. He left Boromir without a halt and went to the throne room.

            When he arrived at the throne room, he saw his father sitting proudly, as all kings do, on his throne.

            "You wanted to see me father?" He asked at once.

            "Aragorn, I called you here to tell you that King Thranduil and his son Legolas will be arriving here for a meeting between Elves and Men. This meeting will strengthen the alliance that exists between Elves and Men. So my son, I want you to entertain and accompany Legolas as my meeting with his father and with other Elven Kings progress," King Arathorn said.

            "What?!? You want me to accompany that… that… brat?!?" Aragorn exclaimed unpleasantly.

            "Yes Aragorn, him, and his not a brat so don't call him one," King Arathorn said sternly.

            Aragorn looked down instantly, feeling afraid of his father, and then he looked up again and tried to tell him that Legolas was a really bad elf. "But father, do you know what he and the other Elven princes did to me when the meeting was held in their kingdom?"

            "No, enlighten me please," King Arathorn said.

            Aragorn frowned and said, "Well, they teased me. They told me I don't look like a prince because I'm so dirty and my hair is so messy."

            "Aragorn that was… what…? Ten years ago? It happened a long time ago and you haven't forgotten it yet? Aren't you maturing?"

            "Father! Of course I'm maturing but I still hate him," Aragorn's frown deepened.

            "Well, I can't do anything about that now, can I? But you will still accompany Legolas during his stay here and that's final," King Arathorn said authoritatively and Aragorn knew he couldn't do anything anymore.

            "Very well then father," Aragorn replied sulkily and he turned to leave the throne room.

            Aragorn was then near the door when he heard his father speak again, "Aragorn, you and Legolas are old enough now, I expect you two to get along well and to respect each other, is that understood?"

            Aragorn faced his father again and replied, "Yes father." Then he left the throne room.

* * * *

            "Prince Legolas, your father wanted to know if you're all ready to go to Gondor," An elven messenger said as he knocked on Legolas' door.

            "Yes, please tell him I'll be down in a minute," Legolas replied. He was lying on his stomach braiding his long, golden hair. _'Oh, why do I have to go to Gondor with him? Huh! Like I really need to be there' Then, he rolled on his back as he finished braiding his hair and stood up. He picked up his bow and quiver. He went down to the throne room and announced, "I am now ready to go, father."_

            King Thranduil smiled as he saw his son enter the throne room and said, "Very well, then let's go."

            King Thranduil and Legolas then started their journey to Gondor together with some of their warriors. After quite some time, they arrived at Gondor and they were welcomed warmly and were sent to the guest chambers so they could get some rest before the feast that would formally start the meeting begins.

            As soon as Legolas went inside the guest chamber where he would be staying during their visit, he looked for the bathroom and gave himself a nice warm bath. _'Oh it was such a tiring journey,'_ he thought. He relaxed a little and started singing.

* * * *

            Aragorn ran out of the palace as soon as he heard that King Thranduil and Legolas arrived. Yes it was rude but he really doesn't want to see Legolas. So instead of being in the palace, socializing with the newly arrived royalty, he decided to do his favorite past time which is visiting all the balconies in the palace. Uh huh, it might be the weirdest past time of all but not to out dear Aragorn. He loved going on the balconies specially those balconies on the highest floor of the palace where he could see almost all of Gondor.

            As he went to pass on one balcony, he heard someone singing so he stopped to listen. The voice of the singer mesmerized him and he hadn't noticed that he was going to fall. Good thing he didn't fall off the balcony or he'll be dead by now. He fell in the balcony and there was a loud crash and he knew the singer heard it because the singing instantly stopped. He tried to get up but he must have broken a bone and he was in pain so he had nothing to do but face whoever was coming out of that guest chamber.

* * * *

            Legolas stopped bathing abruptly as he heard the loud rash at the balcony. He hurriedly took his leggings and tunic on and grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver. He went out of the bathroom and aimed his bow then he saw someone in pain at the balcony. And this someone wasn't just someone but it was the prince of Gondor, Aragorn.

* * * *

            Aragorn looked at the lady who went out of the bathroom and was allured by the beauty of the lady. He was enchanted by her long golden hair and sexy… Wait a minute… Women, even she-elves for the matter, do not wear tunics and leggings! And they do not go out of the bathroom holding a bow and arrow and having them aimed at you. He panicked and he tried to move again but his broken bone (now he knows where) on his right arm prevented him from doing so.

* * * *

            Legolas put his bow and arrow down on the floor and went near Aragorn.

            "What happened your highness? How did you break your right arm?" Legolas asked Aragorn gently.

            "I fell," Aragorn answered simply.

            Legolas helped him up and guided him towards the bed and he let him sit there. Then he gathered some herbs that would make the healing faster and applied them on Aragorn's broken arm. Then he bandaged it with some bandages and with something hard.

            After being treated, Aragorn said, "Thank you."

            "There's no need to thank me your highness. One's glad to be of service," Legolas said with a smile then he guided Aragorn out of the guest chamber.

            Aragorn stood confused in front of the closed door then he shrugged his shoulders and went to his own chamber.

TO BE CONTINUED… or not…

End Note: Sorry if the first chapter is short. Please leave your review and tell us what you think about this one. This story is our new baby.

July 30, 2003


	2. Chapter 2: No title

**Luthor's Note: **Hey guys! So, we're kind of full of ideas at this moment so here's the next chapter (kind of fast eh?) This is an A.U. and Aragorn is still immortal for us.

~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: **

Aragorn went to his chamber. He took his clothes off and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He no longer felt pain on his right arm. The herb given to him by that beautiful elf was really effective.

            "Speaking of that beautiful elf, he must be from Mirkwood because he has golden hair. Mirkwood and Lothlorien elves are known for their golden hair while Rivendell elves are known for their hair as black as ebony."

            Aragorn smiled at the thought of the beautiful elf. They may be both male but Middle has nothing against same sex union anyway so it's okay.

            After bathing, Aragorn put on his official feast tunic and leggings and a cape with their family crest embroidered on it and got ready for the feast.

* * * * *

            As Legolas was preparing for the feast, he was thinking of the prince of Gondor and how he looked different. Yes, he may still be as dirty and messy as ever but it was an additional factor on his appearance. Overall, he doesn't look bad. Legolas also had a great time pretending he was a servant when Aragorn hadn't recognized him. Well, ten years must have been a real long time.

            When he was ready for the feast, he went down smiling and thinking how this visit would be an eventful one.

* * * *

            The feast begun with the introduction of the royalties but neither Legolas nor Aragorn was present. Nobody mind though, so the feast continued.

            After few moments, the announcer got the attention of everybody by announcing that Prince Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood has arrived.

            He was wearing a white tunic and leggings and a long white cape and every women as well as men, she-elves as well as elves, those from Rivendell, Lothlorien and even from their own kingdom, Mirkwood, were enthralled by his beauty. And it's no surprise, he after all, was the most beautiful, most exquisite, most mesmerizing, most admirable, most attractive, most charming, most elegant, most graceful and most gorgeous elf ever existed on Middle Earth.

            "Ah, here comes my sole heir, Legolas," King Thranduil said cheerfully to the other royalties.

            Legolas humbly bowed before his father and the other kings and gave a little smile to the others when he noticed Aragorn's absence. He didn't mind though, actually, he was glad of it.

            Minutes later, the announcer got the attention of everybody, again, by announcing the arrival of the prince of Gondor.

            Upon hearing this, Legolas (not wanting to let Aragorn know that he's the prince of Mirkwood) sneaked out of the great hall where the feast is taking place. He went to the palace's garden where some Ents lived and he conversed with them. (This is an A.U. fic remember. This took place sometime before the 'dark time'.)

            After sometime, Legolas heard (with his elven senses) someone approaching. He immediately climbed up a tree and waited. Few more minutes, he saw Aragorn coming.

            Aragorn sat on a rock not far from where Legolas was and started conversing with an Ent.

            Legolas went down from the tree where he was hiding. Aragorn then saw him and smiled. Then Legolas bowed before Aragorn saying, "Your highness," As a greeting.

            "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside the palace enjoying the feast?" Aragorn asked.

            "Oh no, your highness, I don't actually have a high regard for feasts, I'm more comfortable here," Legolas answered.

            "I see. Then you can accompany me here for a moment, I guess."

            "Certainly, your highness."

            Aragorn moved a little, leaving a space on the rock for Legolas to sit on. Then he motioned for him to sit beside him.

            "No, your highness, I'd rather stand. It's rude to sit beside a prince," Legolas said.

            "Don't be silly. Besides there's no one else here."

            "The Ents…"

            "…won't tell anyone," Aragorn said.

            Legolas, still pretending to be a servant elf felt compelled so he sat gracefully beside Aragorn.

            "What is your name?" Aragorn asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

            "Green Leaf, your highness. My name is Green Leaf."

            "Green Leaf eh? Unusual…" Aragorn replied.

            "Yes, your highness, unusual it is. I don't want to be rude, your highness, but I think I have to go now. I still have to attend to the needs of the prince of Mirkwood."

            "But I didn't see him inside. He must be somewhere else. You can stay here a little longer."

            "Oh no, your highness, I can't. I'm really sorry," Legolas said then he hurriedly, but still gracefully, ran towards the palace.

            Aragorn was left there thinking still of the beautiful elf.

~*~*~*~

To be continued… or not.

August 11, 2003

Luthor's  Note: Nothing much is happening…yet but we promise there's more to come. 

Oh by the way, Thanks for those who reviewed.

Love,

Mrs. Aish Luthor and SecRet08 (Angelica)


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Luthor's Note: **

Hiya! After ten years… I'm back and I'm updating! He he… I hope you still remember this fic… : P

**Chapter 3:** Secrets Revealed

The next day, Aragorn was in the company of Boromir in their morning sword fighting practice and Aragorn was paying much attention to it. Boromir almost hit him twice, which happens once every 4000 years.

"What's wrong with you?" Boromir asked irritably.

"Nothing, well, aren't you glad you finally almost got me?" Aragorn answered blankly.

"You are mental!"

"I know…"

"What's wrong with you? You even let me get away of calling you mental!"

"I can say, I'm a bit mesmerized, that's all."

"By me?"

"No! Why would I be mesmerized by you?" Aragorn replied, terrified.

"I can't see anyone here, can you?"

"You can't see him, he's in my head."

"Who?"

"I don't know… he's a personal servant of the Prince of Mirkwood."

"What do you mean? You are actually attracted to the Prince Legolas' personal servant?"

"You should've seen him! He's perfect."

"Prince Legolas is perfect. Have you seen him already?"

"Yes, and he's ugly."

"When was the last time you've seen him?"

"I don't know, millions of years ago?" Aragorn offered.

"He's changed!"

"He's a brat and he'll always be one."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Boromir mocked.

They were in the middle of bickering when they heard one of the palace's messengers clearing his throat.

"Excuse me your highness, but your presence is requested by your father in the gardens." The messenger bowed slightly before delivering his message.

"Right, I'll be there."

- - - - - -

"You will accompany me to the gardens, Legolas, and no buts," King Thranduil said firmly at the pouting prince.

"Why do I have to be there with you?"

"You are the next King, you have to learn these things as early as now."

"But father…"

"I thought I said 'no buts'."

"I'm perfectly aware of the things I should do as a prince, or as a king for that matter."

"Like for an instance, what are we doing here in the lands of men?"

"We're here for some diplomatic affairs."

"What kind of diplomatic affairs?"

"The alliance between elves and men."

"Not just that, Legolas."

"What else then?"

"To fix some gaps between you and Prince Aragorn."

"There are no gaps between us!"

"Then you are going with me to the gardens."

"Fine!" Legolas growled.

"Good," King Thranduil smirked.

- - - - - -

In the gardens…

"A very fine morning, isn't it King Thranduil?" King Arathorn said merrily to the elven king.

"Yes, a very fine morning indeed. I though your heir would be accompanying us today?" King Thranduil asked.

"Indeed he will. I assume your young heir and mine will get along just fine." King Arathorn smiled as he looked at the sulking young prince behind King Thranduil.

"Ah yes. I believe so as well." King Thranduil grinned.

The royalty started strolling around the gardens of Gondor when the arrival of the heir of Gondor was announced.

"Ah, here comes the future king of Gondor." King Arathorn beamed.

"Good morning father, King Thranduil," Aragorn greeted then his eyes settled on the sulking Legolas behind King Thranduil.

"Ah, Aragorn, I believe you've met my son… Legolas of Mirkwood," King Thranduil looked delighted as he introduced them.

- - - - - -

In one part of the garden where the Kings left the heirs…

"You little cheat!" Aragorn bellowed.

"Hey, hey, don't you dare yell at me. It wasn't my fault I looked like a servant to you." Legolas snarled.

"Well, you should have corrected me."

"Forgive me your highness but I didn't know that a servant is allowed to correct a royalty," Legolas mocked.

"But then you are no servant," Aragorn replied, as soft as a whisper.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Aragorn.

"How about we start anew," Aragorn suggested then he bowed slightly, "Greetings, your highness, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor."

Legolas smiled a little, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"Very well then, I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and heir to the throne of Mirkwood, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Aragorn," Legolas said with a slight bow.

Aragorn beamed, "Now how about an archery practice? I heard you are the best. Show me then or perhaps we can have a little competition."

"That would be great!"

- - - - - -

**Luthor's Note:**

Thank you for my reviewers…

9 months without an update and when I finally updated I gave you something like this?! What kind of an author am I!? Don't forget to review though and point out my mistakes.

Love you all…

Love,

Aish Luthor

May 21, 2004


End file.
